


Red and Green

by belasgrl



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasgrl/pseuds/belasgrl
Summary: Cat's life changes after defending the most famous dog in the world. Originally published on FanFiction in 2017.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Brian's was busy, as it usually was at 6 in the evening. The restaurant's employees were trying to keep up with the diners' requests. The chefs were hurriedly cooking dishes that would go on the buffet and regular menu, the woman running the cash register and taking orders dealt with a long line of customers, and the waiters and waitresses rushed around, filling drinks and taking dirty plates off tables.

Cat hurried through her section, taking care not to bump into any diners or other waiters or waitresses. She filled a few drinks at the soda machine for a table of five and put the glasses on a tray. She stopped immediately when she turned around to go back to the table. A white beagle wearing a red bowtie and glasses with round, black frames was walking to a table by a window. Cat only stopped for a second before resuming her duties, but as soon as she set the drinks for the group of five down on their table, she briskly walked to the spot where the canine sat. She smiled at him and said, "Good evening, sir. What can I get you to drink?"

The beagle looked up at her, and their eyes met. He smiled, politely, in return and replied, "Water, please."

"I'll get that for you right away, sir."

Cat walked back to the soda machine and filled a glass with ice water. As she turned to go back to the canine's table, another waitress holding a tray of dirty plates bumped into her. Both the plates and the glass were knocked out of their hands. Before any of them could fall on the floor, Cat held out her hand, and the tray and the plates stacked neatly on it. At the same time, she grabbed the glass of water with her other hand. Then, she stood up straight. Nothing had fallen on the floor or had been broken or spilled.

The waitress looked at Cat in amazement. "Wow. That was incredible!"

Cat handed the tray to her and said, "Quick reflexes."

Relieved, the other woman apologized, thanked her, and walked away. Cat went back to the canine's spot and set the glass of water down in front of him. "Thank you. You have an extraordinary response time," he stated.

Cat was so amazed that he had seen that she stammered, "I've been a waitress for awhile. You have to be prepared for anything." Then, she stopped. She was acting like a fool but rapidly gained her composure, determined to be as formal as possible.

The canine nodded, thoughtfully. The waitress asked, "Is your water okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Then, he ordered a light dinner and gave his menu to her.

"Do you need anything else while you wait for your food? Do you need more napkins? Perhaps a refill?" Cat's voice was quick and slightly shaky.

"No. I am quite alright."

Cat told the canine that his order would come shortly, then went to tend to the other diners in her section. Soon, she got the beagle's food and set it in front of him. "Enjoy your meal, sir," she told him, and he began eating after he thanked her.

The young woman focused on her work, making sure that all of the people in her section were taken care of. She put a bit extra effort into serving the canine well, though, determined to make his dining experience what he would get at other restaurants he most likely was used to going to.

His name was Mr. Peabody. Cat knew a few things about him, such as he was a scientist, athlete, politician, and an array of so many more things. She mostly knew that he was wealthy, so she was confused why he would dine there. It wasn't a fine dining restaurant, though also not a low-class one. Surely, he'd want to be somewhere that would fit his status. She never asked him about this, however; it would be rude, and she never had the time to speak to him.

Later, when Cat checked on Mr. Peabody again, she gave him a refill without him even asking, and she saw to him often, even though he really didn't need anything. The final time she checked on him, he was finished with his meal. "Please let the chef know that the food was perfect," he told her.

"I will do that. I'm glad you enjoyed your meal, sir."

"I also am grateful for your wonderful service," he said, laying money on the table.

Cat wasn't used to being thanked. Really, being a waitress was a thankless job, one that sometimes involved dealing with picky and angry diners. The ones that enjoyed their meal would only say they enjoyed the food and service when they were asked. Even when a diner found their meal to their liking, sometimes the tip would be a pitiful amount. Mr. Peabody was one of the few who thanked the workers and tipped well.

As Mr. Peabody got up, Cat took the dishes he had used and saw the tip he gave her, which was a rather large amount. She took the money and set the dirty dishes where they would be washed. Then, she went back to her section again, filling and refilling drinks, getting silverware, and cleaning empty tables. She did every task rather quickly.

All of a sudden, Cat heard someone yell in pain, and she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked toward the sound. Mr. Peabody had a paw on his side, and a man was angrily beside him. "Watch where you're going!" the man yelled.

"I apologize," the canine said, painfully, trying with difficulty to speak.

"What is a dog doing in a restaurant, anyway?! You'll get your fur and germs everywhere!"

All of the other diners and the employees looked at the two males, distracted by the scene. A hush fell over the restaurant. Cat immediately glared, her eyes burning with rage, and before anyone could say anything, she ran to the man and forcefully grabbed him by the collar. She picked him up and rushed toward the front door. Barging through it, the young woman threw the man outside. He landed, face first, on the ground. Cat screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MR. PEABODY OR THIS RESTAURANT AGAIN, YOU CRUEL, BIGOTED ASSHOLE!"

Everyone was stunned at what was happening. The manager on duty ran to Cat and surveyed the scene. Outside, the man slowly got up. His face was bloody, and he yelled, "You psycho! I'm going to sue you and this restaurant for every penny you have! I'll see you both in court!"

The startled manager rapidly attempted to calm him down while Cat stood, still seething with rage. A voice calmly interrupted them. "I can easily countersue for assault and battery."

Cat and the manager turned around and saw Mr. Peabody standing behind them, and he walked to their side, looking at the man who had hurt him. "I'm sure it is in everyone's best interests that this doesn't go to court. It would be more trouble than it's worth, since you were the one who instigated this, sir."

"The bitch threw me!"

"I'm terribly sorry that this happened to both of you. I will do my best to remedy the situation," stated the manager, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm calling the police!"

As the man got his cell phone out, Mr. Peabody started writing in a checkbook. Before the man could call the police, Mr. Peabody tore out the check and gave it to him. The man's eyes widened when he looked at it, and he put his phone away. "I'm sure we don't need to discuss any of this further," the canine said.

"No. This will do." The man took the check and got into his vehicle. The others watched as he drove away.

Calming down, the manager said, "Cat, I'm going to have to let you go. What you did was intolerable, though a bit noble."

"I did it to protect someone," she stated, unapologetically.

"Still, the restaurant cannot risk its reputation by having violent employees. Please get your things and leave."

Mr. Peabody spoke up. "Surely, there is another way. You said yourself that what she did was noble. I don't want this woman to lose her job over something that happened to me."

The manager turned to him. "I'm sorry, but her actions put the whole restaurant at risk."

Cat interrupted, firmly. "I won't apologize for standing up for someone. Give me just a minute."

The young woman went inside, then again went outside a few minutes later. Mr. Peabody was speaking to the manager. When the manager saw Cat, he said, "Cat, you are banned from the premises. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Looking the manager straight in the eye, Cat replied, before Mr. Peabody could protest, "I understand. Still, you won't get an apology from me."

The manager went back inside.

Mr. Peabody was going to follow him, but when he saw Cat leaving, he turned to her. "Just a moment," he said to her, quickly.

Cat stopped, still worked up. "I will only apologize to you for any embarrassment I caused you. Maybe what I did wasn't the right thing, but I don't regret it. I can't stand bullying."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I understand why you did it, and I thank you for defending me. I don't approve of violence, but I am impressed by your sense of justice. I will do everything I can to get you your job back."

"Thank you, but I don't want to go back there even if I could. Maybe this is an opportunity to change my life."

She walked away from the premises. With each step, she realized more and more what consequences her actions would probably have. She would probably be blacklisted from other businesses, so she wouldn't be able to pay for her college classes anymore. She would lose her home, and all because of her temper.

Cat wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her until she saw Mr. Peabody walking beside her. "Please allow me to make this right. It would be unfair to you if I didn't remedy your situation. How would you like to work for one of my companies?"

The young woman stopped. "Thank you for the offer, but that would be detrimental to you."

"Nonsense. A loyal employee would not be detrimental to me at all. At least consider it." With that, Mr. Peabody handed her a business card. "This is the number for one of my companies nearby. Please call if you change your mind."

Cat nodded and thanked him, and they parted ways. She walked home since it wasn't too far away, constantly thinking about what had happened that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat rubbed her head, trying to soothe the headache she had gotten from typing a paper for one of her classes. She was 3/4 of the way done, but she knew she needed to take a break before she could finish.

The young woman laid on her couch and closed her eyes. She was amazed that she could focus on her schooling. Resting opened the gates to her memories, and she couldn't stop thinking about the previous evening. That just made her headache worse.

As she took a couple of aspirin, she thought back to how she had acted, how blind rage had taken over her when she found out that man, (if he could have been considered that), had hurt Mr. Peabody. She couldn't tolerate bullying, but that still didn't explain why she had been so violent.

Cat plopped back onto the couch and pondered what she would do now. She couldn't be a waitress again, and if word got around about what she had done, no one would hire her. That would mean she would have to drop out of college and lose her home and basically everything she had worked for. For a moment, she considered leaving New York City and changing her identity and making a new life for herself.

She glanced over at her dining room table which she mostly used as a catch-all and spotted the business card Mr. Peabody had given her. Surely, he couldn't have been serious about hiring her. Would he offer a job simply because she literally threw someone who had caused him harm? She didn't think it would be worth it to Mr. Peabody since he had obviously lost a lot of money giving it to the man. What would he have to gain by giving her employment?

On the other hand, she really liked living where she was at and didn't want to start fresh when she was already trying to build the life she had now. She had spent so much time and effort trying to go through college and had made plans for her future. If working for Mr. Peabody was what was needed to keep her dreams alive, then so be it. She'd have to call the next day, though; it was very late.

It was difficult to be a night owl in a world that functioned in the daytime. Cat felt more alive after sunset; she couldn't help that. She tried to go to bed at a decent time so she could apply for a job first thing in the morning, but she had a hard time getting to sleep. Her mind housed racing thoughts that wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to silence them. She ended up taking sleeping pills, which mostly helped her sleep through the night.

When the alarm sounded at 9:00 the next morning, Cat groggily got out of bed. She waited until she was more awake to pick up her phone. Staring at the business card, she hesitated to call the number on it. Finally, she gathered up her courage and dialed the number. She heard a dial tone a few times until she heard a woman's voice pick up say, "Peabody Industries. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Mr. Peabody gave me a business card with this number on it."

"Would you like to set up an appointment with him?"

"Yes, please."

"And your name?"

"Cathleen Young," the young woman replied.

"Alright, Ms. Young. He has Thursday open at 10. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll let him know and get you scheduled."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Cat hung up and put her phone down. Thursday was only two days away. What would she do until then besides take classes? She decided it would be a good idea to update her resume and show proof that she had skills that would be valuable for a job. She would show Mr. Peabody that she was a good employee despite what had happened.

Over the next two days, Cathleen spent her time taking her usual classes and preparing for the interview. She retyped her resume, got copies of papers that showed the grades she had been making in school, and provided links of projects online that she had worked on.

Finally, Thursday morning came. Cat had done her best to go to sleep at a decent time the night before, but that had only somewhat worked. She forced herself to wake up and become alert. She bathed her pale-skinned body and clothed herself in the most professional outfit she had. She smoothed her long, light brown hair and mentally prepared herself for what she would say. She wasn't sure what she was so worried about; it was just an interview, but she couldn't help feeling extremely nervous.

Cat took a cab to Peabody Industries, which was in a wealthier part of the city. She rushed inside, then composed herself before introducing herself to the receptionist. The receptionist notified Mr. Peabody of the young woman's arrival, and soon, Cat was told where to go.

Cat walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. She could sense Mr. Peabody's presence behind it. She steadied herself and knocked on the door. She was told to enter, and she did so.

Mr. Peabody was sitting at a desk in the room. "Good morning, Ms. Young. It is nice to see you. Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Cat sat down, smiling, politely. "Good morning, Mr. Peabody," she said. She winced. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the blinds, and even though she tried to hide her discomfort, the canine noticed it, immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I'm alright."

"Is the sun hitting your eyes? It is rather bright outside. Let me fix it," he said, getting up.

As he closed the blinds, Cat stammered, "No, please, don't go through any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," he stated. When he was finished, he sat back down. Cat relaxed and was able to look at him with her blue eyes, comfortably. He said, "I am glad you changed your mind about calling. I see you have brought some papers. May I look at them?"

"Of course," Cat replied, handing him the folder she had taken with her. He took it and carefully read through each document.

"So, you're studying computer programming?" he asked, turning on his monitor for his computer.

"Yes, sir. This is my second year in school."

Mr. Peabody nodded, typing in the links she had given him. After looking at all the material, he seemed satisfied. "I am in need of some programmers: dedicated, hardworking ones."

Cat smiled, politely. "I am both of those things, and more. I would not disappoint you."

The canine nodded and held out his paw. "Congratulations, Ms. Young. You're hired."

The young woman's smile transformed from a polite one into a genuinely happy one. "Thank you so much!" she cried out, ecstatic and relieved, shaking his paw.

Mr. Peabody smiled. "You're welcome. You start Monday from 9 AM to 5 PM. Does that work for you?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. Clothes like what you are wearing right now will be required, preferably a white shirt and black slacks. Come with a positive attitude and a sharp mind, and you'll do well." With that, he stood up and walked to the door. He turned toward her as he opened it.

Cat stood up and walked to him, shaking his paw again. "Thank you again, Mr. Peabody," she said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome. We will see you on Monday."

Cat left the building with dozens of thoughts racing through her head. She had somehow expected Mr. Peabody to be much more stern and austere during the interview, but that had not been so. He had behaved as he had all the other times she had seen him before: courteous, friendly, and professional. Perhaps, with him, what you saw was what you got, or perhaps that is simply the way he chose to present himself. Either way, she had been pleasantly surprised and was looking forward to working for him.

The young woman didn't have anyone to celebrate the exciting news with, nor did she have money to splurge on anything special as a reward for getting the job, so she simply went home and took classes and resumed with her daily life.

The days passed, quietly. Monday morning came bright and early, and Cat nervously but excitedly got ready. She showered and put on some clean clothes, making sure every detail was perfect until she was satisfied with her appearance. She quickly left her apartment and took a cab to her new workplace. She ran inside as soon as the car stopped in front of the building.

Cat was early, and her sudden, hasty appearance drew the attention of the receptionist. Slightly embarrassed, Cat said, "I'm here for my first day on the job. I'm a programmer."

Before the receptionist could speak, Mr. Peabody's voice was heard from another part of the room. "Good morning, Ms. Young. I'll show you where you need to be." With that, he led her down a hall and into a rather large office with many cubicles. A few people were standing at the side, and Mr. Peabody walked to them. He introduced Cat. "This is Cathleen Young. She is our newest employee. Cathleen, this is Margaret Fletcher, the head of the department you'll be working for."

Margaret was a tall, thin woman dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. She was African-American and had short, neat, black hair. She smiled, courteously, at Cat and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cathleen," she stated.

"Likewise," the young woman said, trying not to seem nervous. She was introduced to some other employees. After that, Mr. Peabody excused himself. Cat immediately cried out, "Wait!"

He stopped, surprised at her tone. "Yes?" he asked.

"I...I just wanted to ask if there was anything else you wanted to tell me or that I should know," Cathleen stuttered.

"Oh. Margaret can tell you more since you'll be working under her direction." He smiled, warmly, at Cat. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you'll all get along and work together well when you need to. I'll see you all later." Mr. Peabody then walked away.

As soon as he left, Cathleen was immediately shown to her cubicle, where Margaret told her the rules and gave her an employee handbook. Cathleen dutifully listened and paid attention, then was given a list of tasks to do for the day. When 9:00 came, she began working.

Cat worked, contently, all day, and she saw Mr. Peabody two other times: once around lunch time (which she almost missed since she was so focused on her work), and the other when it was time for her to go home. The last time, they exchanged a quick and friendly goodbye before going their separate ways.

When Cat left the building, she stood at the side of the street, waiting for a cab to take her home. It was beginning to get dark, and she briefly thought about walking home. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her ask, "Do you have a way to get home?"

Turning around, she saw Mr. Peabody walking to her. She nodded. "Yes. I just need to get a cab."

"I can take you home if you need a ride," Mr. Peabody stated.

Cat seemed taken aback by his generosity. "Thank you, but I'll be alright," she declined, politely, smiling to make sure he didn't think she was being rude.

He nodded and told her goodbye again. Shortly afterwards, a cab picked the young woman up and took her home.

When Cat got home, the first thing she noticed was that there was mail in her mailbox. There were a couple of bills, but there was also an envelope addressed to her from a Ms. Edwina Grunion. The name seemed slightly familiar but she couldn't place why until after she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Ms. Grunion was the owner of the chain of Brian's restaurants, and the letter stated that she wanted to see Cathleen in court over the incident with the man who had hurt Mr. Peabody.

Cat's world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Cat read the letter, she felt like she was in a nightmare. She had thought that the whole thing was behind her, now. The man had been satisfied with the check Mr. Peabody had given him, hadn't he? She hadn't been confronted by anyone else after that. Obviously, she had been foolishly wrong.

Cat sat on the couch, head in her hands. She didn't have money for a lawyer, and a court date would definitely taint her name. She'd lose what little savings she had. Worse, she would probably go to jail.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

She thought about not going to work the next day. What was the point? What was the point of doing anything, now? Despite her sudden depression and hopelessness, she forced herself to go to work, though it was obvious that she was going to break down at any moment.

When Mr. Peabody saw her that morning shortly after she arrived, he immediately took her aside and asked her what was wrong. Once they were in his office, Cat fell apart. She tearfully told him about the letter she had gotten the day before. Before he could say anything, she immediately apologized. "I am sorry I got you involved in all this. I think the best thing for me to do would be to resign from my job."

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "We're going to fight this," he told her.

"It's my fault! If I hadn't thrown the guy, none of this would have happened!" Cat sobbed. She couldn't hide her despair no matter how desperately she wanted to. It was all too much.

Mr. Peabody handed her some tissues and let her cry. When she calmed down, he spoke again. "We're going to fight this. This has nothing to do with justice and all to do with greed."

"How do you know?"

"I know Edwina Grunion, and she is a money-hungry...well, let's just say she's a very unpleasant woman. This matter should have been solved the day it happened, but, unfortunately, it seems that Ms. Grunion wants to prolong it. She is a bully, plain and simple. We will not let her win."

Before she could protest, Mr. Peabody picked up his phone. "I am calling my lawyer. If it is a fight Grunion wants, it is a fight she will get."

Cat didn't interrupt him as he made the phone call. She just sat, growing more ashamed by the moment. He seemed adamant about the whole thing, but why? Was she really worth all this trouble? She listened as the canine talked to his lawyer, telling him about the situation. Soon, he handed the phone to Cat, who greeted the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Cathleen. I am Thomas Retterman, Mr. Peabody's attorney. In your own words, tell me what happened last Sunday," the man said, professionally.

Cat told him the events that occurred the night the man had hurt Mr. Peabody at the restaurant she formerly worked at. Her anger surfaced as she talked about it, but she spoke as calmly as she could. After she was finished telling the story, Mr. Retterman stated, "I will take your case. We need to meet before the trial. I'll have my secretary get in touch with you."

The young woman agreed and gave him her phone number, then they said their farewells and hung up. Mr. Peabody told her, "Now, all we need to do is wait for you two to set up a meeting."

Cat nodded. "Will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course." In a comforting voice, he said, "You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Retterman is very good at what he does. He's handled many cases for me. I have complete confidence in him."

Cat nodded again, trying to put herself at ease, though the only thing she could really do was hide her fears. For the rest of the day, she put up a wall keeping her coworkers from seeing her real feelings so she could appear normal and keep them from worrying and asking questions. She focused on her work and said very little, but was mindful to speak pleasantly when she did interact with others. It lifted her spirits when Margaret told her that she was doing a fantastic job, and that helped carry her through the day.

When work was over and Cat was at home by herself, her wall crumbled, and terror took over her entire being. She couldn't stop thinking about it; she was going to go to court over something she did. It didn't matter if Mr. Retterman was a good lawyer or not; she had physically hurt someone, and there was no denying that there was a solid case against her. She would lose everything.

Cat briefly considered committing suicide, then thought of the various ways she could carry it out. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, and she answered. It was Mr. Retterman's secretary calling to schedule the meeting. They set it up for that Friday at 4. After she hung up, Cat took some sleeping pills and went to sleep.

The days trudged on until Friday finally arrived. Cat quickly went home after work to change into different clothes and freshen up, then she took a cab to Mr. Retterman's office, where she met Mr. Peabody outside. They greeted each other, cordially, and Mr. Peabody attempted to strike up a conversation since they were a little early. However, Cat interrupted, looking around and up at the sky, anxiously, "I'm sorry, but could we continue this inside?"

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Of course." Once inside, they spoke, casually, in the waiting room until the secretary told them that Mr. Retterman was ready to see them.

Cat followed the canine into a clean, gray office, where a man was sitting behind a desk. He wore an unrinkled, gray suit and had dark brown hair that was neatly combed. He smiled, politely, at them and stood up and shook Mr. Peabody's paw and Cat's hand. "Good evening to both of you. Please, have a seat."

The two sat down across from the lawyer. "It's good to see you, Thomas, although it's unfortunate it's under these circumstances," stated Mr. Peabody, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes, it's a pity." When Mr. Retterman saw Cat's worried face, he smiled, reassuringly. "However, it's nothing that we can't handle. Mostly me. Now, Cathleen, everything will be fine. I've dealt with Edwina Grunion before, and let me tell you, all she sees is dollar signs. She is going to try to milk this thing until the cow is dry, but we're not going to let her. Mostly me. All you have to do is say exactly what I tell you, and you'll be fine."

Cat nodded, hesitantly.

"Do you have the letter she sent you with you?"

"Yes," the young woman replied, handing it to the lawyer. He carefully read it. "Well, there's some time until the court date."

"She...she has a valid case against me," Cat spoke, slightly shaky.

"Not really. You didn't do anything to her personally."

Mr. Peabody agreed with the lawyer. "Besides, you didn't instigate the incident. I don't even see why she's doing this."

"Money," replied Mr. Retterman. "She wants to get anything she can out of anybody she can. Anyway..."

Cat mostly stayed silent throughout the meeting, nodding or shaking her head at the yes or no questions the lawyer asked her. When it was all over, Mr. Retterman told Mr. Peabody and her that he would see them again on a day closer to the court date. The three said their goodbyes, and the woman and the canine left the office.

Outside, Mr. Peabody walked to a red motorscooter while Cat waited for a cab. The canine asked, politely, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you. I'll just wait for a cab."

"It would be no trouble for me to take you."

Cat paused, then finally accepted his offer. She looked at the motorscooter, uneasily. "It's perfectly safe," Mr. Peabody said.

Cat carefully got on it, sitting behind the canine. He revved the vehicle up, then he drove away from the building.

The weather was cool, and the sky was clear. The wind whipped through Cat's hair, and it felt exhilarating. "I've never ridden on anything like this before," she told Mr. Peabody.

"There's always a first time for everything. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes," she replied. She thought about getting one someday if she ever got the money to do so.

Mr. Peabody drove to the address she told him, and he stopped in front of the apartment building Cat lived in. As she got off the vehicle, Cat thanked him for the ride. Then, she didn't move. "Would you like to come inside for a bit?" she asked. "I hope that's not rude of me to ask, and I understand if you don't want to or if you're busy."

Before Cat had a chance to think about what she had just said, Mr. Peabody replied, "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

Surprised, Cat went inside the building with Mr. Peabody following. They walked to her apartment, and Cat unlocked the door. She opened it, allowing her guest to go in first. "Here, we are. Sorry about the mess," she stated, quickly, and became embarrassed. Surely, her tiny studio apartment looked like a dump compared to wherever he lived.

She invited him to sit on the couch, and he did. "Would you like a glass of water?" she offered.

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Cat got them both a glass of water. She handed him a cup and then sat down on the other end of the couch.

After taking a drink, Mr. Peabody said, looking around, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," the young woman said, nervously. She mentally facepalmed, wondering why in the world she invited her boss inside her place. She sipped her water, watching him study her home. "I know it's not much," she stated, apologetically.

"It's quite cozy." Mr. Peabody seemed to relax a little, which, in turn, made Cathleen relax. "What do you usually do after work?"

"I take classes, then I usually watch movies or play games on my laptop until I go to sleep," she responded. "Although, I admit I haven't been sleeping much, lately."

Mr. Peabody nodded, understanding. "You should sleep more; all this worry isn't good for you. Everything will be alright."

This was the first time in a long time someone had genuinely seemed to care about her well-being. Cat spoke, choked up, "I...I know, but I can't help it. I'm going to lose everything."

"No, you won't. I'm not going to let Ms. Grunion destroy your life. How about we go someplace for dinner to take your mind off of things? My treat."

Cat agreed, then asked him, "Where?"

"I know an amazing Italian restaurant. How does that sound?"

"Great. I love Italian food." She smiled, but her smile had a hint of nervousness in it, though she hid it well.

The two rode Mr. Peabody's motorscooter to another part of the city, stopping near a restaurant. They got off the vehicle, and Mr. Peabody held the door of the building open for her. She thanked him and walked inside. He followed.

After a bit of a wait, a host seated them at a table. Mr. Peabody and Cat sat across from each other. Soon, a waiter handed them both menus and asked for their drink order. Mr. Peabody stated he wanted water, and Cat requested a glass of red wine. The waiter nodded and left the diners to get their drinks.

Cat asked, "Did you mind that I got that?"

"Not at all," replied the canine. "Order anything you'd like."

Cat coughed a little, looking at her choices. She decided on some spaghetti and meatballs for her main course, and a slice of cheesecake for dessert. Mr. Peabody ordered the same. Their waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders, then removed the menus and left to take the orders to the kitchen.

Cat took a sip of her wine, now having the chance to look around. The restaurant was cozy, decorated with warm tones and wood furniture. She relaxed as she let herself calm down, trying to take her mind off of the things that were bothering her.

Mr. Peabody and Cat chatted nonchalantly, mostly about work. Suddenly, the canine said, "Tell me about yourself."

"I think the interview is over," Cat laughed, trying to be funny.

Mr. Peabody chuckled a little. "I don't mean in a professional manner. I mean I want to know a little more about you."

Cat thought for a moment. "Well, I'm a New Yorker, born and bred." She stopped. "I...I really don't want anything I say to be held against me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to fire me for not being like everyone else, like if I'm too different."

Mr. Peabody blinked in surprise. "Cathleen, I'm literally a dog. I'm not like everyone else. Why would I fire you for just being you? No one is exactly the same, anyway."

"Right." Cat looked slightly embarrassed, then said, "I like playing RPGs and life simulation games. I also do a bit of writing. I hate cooking and housework."

He smiled. "Those are very interesting traits. What do you like to write about?"

"Mostly poems. I don't really have any on hand, but I write some here and there. What about you? I want to know more about you."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm an inventor, scientist, musician, artist, Olympic gold medalist, chef, politician...among many other things."

"I always heard and read that you're very talented."

"I suppose I am," he said, taking a drink of water.

"And modest."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "I try to be, but I'm told I get carried away."

"I don't mind listening. I'm pretty boring and don't usually have much to talk about."

"You can change that. There's so much to do and see in life. Experiences create stories."

"Yeah, but I'm usually busy with work and school that any free time I have is spent winding down."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "You shouldn't miss out on too much, though. Life isn't just about work."

Cat agreed. "Maybe someday, I'll travel and do something interesting."

Soon, their food came, and after they thanked the waiter, they ate, slowly. At first, Cat seemed to enjoy her meal, but soon, her face became paler, paler than her skin tone. Mr. Peabody noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice sounded sickly.

"You look ill. Are you alright?"

Cat suddenly shot up out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. She vomited in the toilet, barely making it. She stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, then cleaned herself and walked back to the table, where Mr. Peabody sat with a worried expression. As she sat down, the canine asked, "Cathleen, are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, weakly. "Something in the spaghetti didn't agree with me. I'll be okay."

"Do you want to go home?"

Cat shook her head. "I don't want to ruin this evening more than I have. Besides, we haven't gotten our dessert yet."

"You haven't ruined anything; I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get sick again."

"I won't. Please, don't worry. I feel much better, now."

Mr. Peabody looked unsure, but he agreed to them staying.

The waiter brought their desserts, and Cat seemed happier as she ate her slice of cheesecake. She had no other unpleasant incidents. Mr. Peabody ate his slice and stated, "This cheesecake is one of the best I've had in a long time."

"I agree; it's divine," said the young woman, cheerfully, trying to put the canine at ease. She attempted to hide a look of guilt. Whether it worked or not, she didn't know.

After a while of eating and pleasantly chatting, they both finished. Mr. Peabody left a tip for the waiter. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Cat nodded and stood up. The two left the restaurant and got on the motorscooter. As they rode home, Cat said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"For getting sick."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Like you said, something probably didn't agree with you; it's not your fault."

"I'd like to make it up to you. Perhaps next time, I'll pay for the meal...if you want there to be a next time." She said the last part, carefully and with uncertainty.

"I'd like that, but there's nothing for you to make up."

Cat smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding. Perhaps next week we should go somewhere different, maybe an Asian restaurant. Do you like Asian food?"

"Yes, and I think that would be a good idea," stated Mr. Peabody as they stopped in front of the apartment building Cat lived in.

As Cat got off the vehicle, she thanked Mr. Peabody for the meal. They said their goodbyes, and Cat went into her apartment, where she laid on the couch and rested, settling her stomach. She felt terrible, not so much physically. Although Mr. Peabody had assured her she had done nothing wrong, she still couldn't help feeling guilty for the interruption she had caused. At least this distracted her from thinking about more serious problems going on in her life at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The month before the trial dragged on. At work, Cat hid her emotions well, doing her job, quietly, and socializing as much as she was able to. As soon as she got home, she was able to let herself feel the fear and pain she had to hold back. She barely slept. She dreaded life more and more as the date of the trial drew near.

In the meantime, Cat and Mr. Peabody met with Mr. Retterman two more times. The lawyer seemed confident that they would win the case, though Cat was unable to see how. She already began secretly making plans in case the trial didn't go in her favor.

A week before the trial, right after their last meeting with the lawyer, Mr. Peabody asked Cat if she would like to go to his penthouse for dinner. At first, Cat politely refused, but after Mr. Peabody coaxed her, she finally agreed. Cat didn't notice, but Mr. Peabody seemed to grow more and more concerned about her, and he seemed relieved when she agreed to have dinner with him.

Mr. Peabody drove them to the building in which he lived. Cat rarely went to that part of the city, and she tried not to show how nervous yet impressed she was as they got in an elevator and rode to the very top floor. However, when the elevator stopped and opened its doors, Cat's jaw dropped.

Mr. Peabody's penthouse was gorgeous. It was extremely clean and filled with all kinds of expensive art. Mr. Peabody got out of the elevator first, while Cat just stood and stared. The canine smiled. "Come in. Come in, or you'll be taken back to the ground floor," he said, warmly.

"Oh! Right," the young woman said, embarrassed, stepping into the penthouse. "Your place is so beautiful that I became breathless."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Why, thank you. I'd be happy to give you a tour."

"Thank you. That would be lovely," she said, sincerely.

With that, Mr. Peabody gave his guest a tour of his home. After it was finished, they walked toward the kitchen. Along the way, Mr. Peabody stopped for a brief moment, looking at a mirror, then continued to follow Cat to the kitchen. There, he began preparing a meal. "I was thinking about making some lobster thermidor, roasted carrots, and Baked Alaska for dessert. How does that sound?"

"That sounds heavenly," Cat said, politely. "Do you need some help, sir?"

"Not at all. You are my guest. Please, relax. You may watch if you wish, and we can converse. It won't distract me at all." He began getting out all the ingredients and preparing the food, moving quickly. He was fascinating to watch, and he was obviously passionate about cooking.

They chatted about different and pleasant things. Suddenly, as Mr. Peabody was chopping a carrot, the knife slipped and cut his finger. The canine began bleeding, slightly, but he didn't seem bothered. "Oh, clumsy me. I'll go get a bandage." He looked up at Cat.

Cathleen backed away, slightly. She stared at Mr. Peabody's finger, intensely. Mr. Peabody's expression was blank, and he was focusing on his guest. "Cathleen, are you alright?"

"Y-you should go take care of that," she said, turning away.

Mr. Peabody walked to her. "It's just a little cut. I'll be alright. Are you squeamish?" He stood next to her.

Cat whirled around and turned toward Mr. Peabody. Her blue eyes were now a deep red, and her expression was that of a hungry wild animal. Mr. Peabody stood, calmly. Cat pounced on him, knocking him down and sucking on his finger. Mr. Peabody held still as she drank the blood from his cut.

Suddenly, Cat gained control of herself and stopped. She immediately stood up, turning paler than normal, her expression filled with horror. Mr. Peabody stood up, a little weakened, but not so much that he couldn't function. He calmly looked into her frightened eyes.

They stood, staring at each other for many moments, though, to Cat, they seemed like years. Finally, she spoke. "You know."

"Yes. I began piecing it together a while back."

"How?!"

"Well, you became ill after eating spaghetti, which was because of the garlic, you barely go out in the sun, and you have no reflection. It was quite simple to figure out."

Cat was on edge. She stepped back. "What will you do?"

"I will get a new carrot and wash the knife. I certainly don't want to eat blood."

"That's not what I meant!" Cat yelled, trying not to panic.

"Please, don't shout. It's not necessary."

"Mr. Peabody...I am a vampire."

"Yes, I know. As I said, I suspected you were one before now."

"Tell me what you will do."

"Nothing. There is nothing to be done. I only wanted to see if my assumption was right." He began to wash the knife he had been using.

Cat was confused at how calm her boss was being. "Mr. Peabody, doesn't it bother you that one of your employees is a vampire?"

"No."

"I drink blood."

"I eat food."

"I have fangs."

"I have paws."

"I can't be out in the sun for too long."

"I can't eat grapes or chocolate or many other things."

"I'M A BLOODTHIRSTY VAMPIRE!"

"I'm a talking dog. Honestly, Cathleen, I am a phenomenon, myself. Why should I fuss over a supernatural creature existing? Besides, you are still you. You're still an excellent worker, and I enjoy your company. You are not a threat."

"But...I..." She shuddered.

"I expected you to."

"Still, I should have restrained myself. Usually, I can, but I...I haven't been taking care of myself and drinking as much as I should."

"Then, you should start taking better care of yourself," the host said, now getting another carrot after throwing the other one away.

Cat shook her head. "It's not that easy. I can't sleep. I've mostly lost my appetite. I..." She backed away. "I'm going to lose everything. Everything I've been working for will be gone. I can't stay here now. I can't have anyone knowing what I really am."

Mr. Peabody walked to her. Cat recoiled as if she had an infectious disease that she didn't want him to catch. Mr. Peabody said, "Cathleen, you have my word that I will tell no one your secret. It is safe with me. As for the trial, I've been telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Thomas is very good at what he does. After this is all over, it will be like none of it ever happened. Please, sit down, and let's enjoy the evening. Try to put all your fears aside. I want you to be yourself around me." He held out his paw to her.

Cat looked at him, gradually relaxing. Though she was still a bit scared, she walked to him and slowly shook his paw. Afterwards, he held his arm up, palm facing upward. "You may have a bit more. I'm sure you're hungry."

Cat looked horrified. "I can't!"

"I'll tell you when I need you to stop."

"That's not what I meant! I can't just take blood from you!"

"You're not. I'm giving it to you as a friend. You need nourishment. Please."

Cat hesitated, then slowly bent down. Two sharp fangs protruded from inside her mouth. She gently pierced a vein in Mr. Peabody's arm and drank his blood, carefully watching his expression. At first, he winced from the pain, but he never moved. He closed his eyes until he told her to stop, which she immediately did. Cat looked satisfied. "Thank you. You should sit down."

"I'm alright," Mr. Peabody stated, a little dazed.

Cat shook her head. "Let me help you to the couch. You need rest."

Mr. Peabody let her walk him to the living room and help him sit down. "I just need a few minutes of rest."

"How about I just get some takeout for you so you don't have to cook?"

"That's very kind of you. Yes, I would appreciate that." He gave her some money, and she went out and got some Chinese food. All the while, she was worried about leaving him home by himself in the state he was in. To her relief, when she came back, he was still conscious, sitting up and reading something on his cell phone. He put it down and smiled once he saw her.

They went into the kitchen and ate. Mr. Peabody seemed to feel much better after having some food. Cat was quiet. Millions of thoughts flooded her head. The only time she spoke was to ask if Mr. Peabody was alright.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. No harm done. I hope you're feeling better, as well."

Cat nodded. She felt much stronger. Normally, she felt like she could face anything, but right now, all she could focus on was her fear, which was now worse since someone knew her secret. Mr. Peabody was trustworthy, but what if he accidentally told someone or was forced to tell someone?

Cat felt sick and stopped eating. Mr. Peabody noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, not wanting to reveal any more to him. "I should go. It's getting late. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"But, we haven't finished eating."

"I really need to go home."

"Alright. At least let me pay for your fare. I'm afraid I'm too weak to drive."

"Thank you, but no. I've already put you through enough. Good night, Mr. Peabody."

"Cathleen-" Mr. Peabody began to protest, but Cat had already went to the elevator and left the building before he could go after her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a gray, rainy day. The trial was about to begin, and Cathleen felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to face anyone, not the man she had hurt, not Ms. Grunion, not the jury, and definitely not Mr. Peabody. She had barely spoken a word to anyone for the past week, quickly building up stone walls around her and showing little emotion. This was going to be the end of life as she knew it. Of that, Cat was certain.

Before going into the courthouse, Mr. Peabody offered Cat his umbrella. Cat wore a jacket with a hood and did her best to stay dry. She politely and quietly refused to take the canine's umbrella, stating that she couldn't risk him becoming ill on account of her. "Besides, you've suffered enough already because of me."

At this, Mr. Peabody frowned and stood on the steps of the courthouse in front of her. "I have done nothing of the sort."

Cat just looked down and went into the courthouse, and Mr. Peabody sighed and followed.

The two met with Mr. Retterman to discuss some last minute details before going with him into the courtroom, where almost everyone involved in the trial was sitting and waiting.

When Cat took her seat, she noticed the door opening. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair wearing a pink shirt and skirt walked in. That was Edwina Grunion, the owner of all the Brian's restaurants. Ms. Grunion briefly caught Cat's eyes. Cat suddenly got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because this woman was using her to try to get more money. Even if Cat won the case, Ms. Grunion would still benefit from the publicity. Cat just hoped this would be over quickly. She could see Ms. Grunion smirk, slightly, which only made Cat more uneasy.

At that moment, Mr. Peabody and Mr. Retterman sat by Cat, who avoided eye contact with them both. Mr. Retterman said, "This is it. Take a deep breath."

Cat looked straight ahead, forcing herself to breathe, deeply. Mr. Peabody watched her, concerned. He gently placed his paw on her arm. The gesture startled the young woman and made her look at the canine, whose expression was gentle. "Everything is going to be alright. This will all be over very soon, and then, we can get back to the way things were."

Cathleen just nodded, though the two of them knew that the last part was impossible. There was no way that things could be the same as they were before Mr. Peabody found out her secret. However, she couldn't focus on that, now. The judge entered the courtroom, and the trial began.

Cat tried to keep her emotions under control. She listened as the man she had hurt told his side of the story, forcing all those involved to relive that day. Cat didn't deny what she had done and answered whatever questions she was asked, honestly. Then, Ms. Grunion was asked some questions. Cat had no reaction until the other woman spoke about her. "Well, your honor, I was just in shock when I heard what happened. Brian's is known for our friendly and welcoming staff, and the way Ms. Young had acted was brutal and uncalled for. The manager had no choice but to fire her, and I supported his decision."

Cat's eyes darted to the table. Brutal...Violent...Ms. Grunion definitely was portraying her as a bad person. She looked up at the judge when she was asked to give her testimony, and she recalled what happened as best as she could remember. In her opinion, it was pretty accurate since the day had replayed in her head over and over, especially since she had first learned she was being taken to court.

Once Cat was finished, she sat back down. Her hands were under the table, and she felt something soft squeeze her right hand. She looked over at Mr. Peabody, who was holding her hand in his paw to reassure her. He let go once he was asked to give his own testimony. After that, Mr. Retterman brought something up. "Your honor, I must mention Mr. Peabody's point that he did already pay the plaintiff for the damages he may have suffered from Ms. Young. The plaintiff accepted the money and did not go to the hospital after this, meaning that this all should have been settled that moment. Instead, the plaintiff was possibly influenced to sue Ms. Young, despite the fact that she has no assets."

"That's absurd! Are you suggesting I told him to go through with this trial?" Ms. Grunion asked, offended.

The judge banged her gavel and ordered everyone to settle down. She dismissed everyone for a recess, and the courtroom emptied.

Mr. Peabody, Mr. Retterman, and Cathleen sat down in a smaller room. The canine asked to speak to Cat alone for a few moments. When the lawyer left, Mr. Peabody said, softly, "Cathleen, there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't want to talk about it; I just want it over with."

"I know. Just hold on a little longer."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "No matter what happens, I'm doomed. Don't you understand that?"

"You are not doomed. We're going to get through this trial, and-"

"It's not just about the trial, and you know it. I'm quitting my job after this because you can't have a brutal monster working for you."

"A monster?" Mr. Peabody looked hurt. "Cathleen, don't let her get under your skin; she's ruthless and is trying to break you. As Thomas and I have said, all she wants is money and isn't doing this out of any opinion of you."

Cat didn't respond to this and just opened the door, letting Mr. Retterman back in, where he did most of the talking until they were summoned back to the courtroom.

The remainder of the trial carried on. Cat thought it would take a lot longer, but all the evidence was presented and all testimonies were told. A decision was reached by the jury by the end of the day. Cat felt nauseous as a member of the jury spoke.

"We find the defendant..."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with purple, pink, and orange hues. It was difficult to see in the city; buildings towered over all living things and endeavored to touch the Earth's ceiling, crowding around and blocking Cat's view. She sat by the window in her apartment, focusing on her attempt to spot the sky among the skyscrapers. Despite her best efforts, her thoughts wandered to the main thing that was on her mind and had been since the trial had ended.

The verdict had been in her, and ultimately, in Mr. Peabody's favor. As surprised as Cat was, the court ordered the man who hurt Mr. Peabody to pay reparations to Cat. Most of the money went to the court costs.

Although she was relieved that the trial was over and she wasn't the one punished, Cat couldn't help but feel uneasy and had to control her emotions so she wouldn't begin panicking. She knew Ms. Grunion was an influential woman, and both Mr. Retterman and Mr. Peabody warned her that she wouldn't accept the defeat easily.

Besides being concerned about that, there was one other thing Cat was worried about: Mr. Peabody knew her secret, and that fact would never change no matter how the trial had turned out. A thousand possibilities ran through her head, and a thousand solutions for her problem appeared, almost simultaneously.

A knock at her front door snapped her out of her session of deep thought. She got up and answered it. Mr. Peabody was standing in the doorway. Cat stared at him for a moment, then moved to the side and quietly spoke. "Come in."

The canine walked into the apartment. "I wanted to check up on you; we've barely spoken since the trial."

"Hm. Yeah," Cathleen murmured, slowly shutting the door.

Mr. Peabody stood near the woman, who kept her back toward him. They stood like that for awhile until he broke the silence. "Everything turned out alright, just like we said it would."

"Yes."

"You don't have anything to worry about now; you can work without thinking about the case."

"Funny how you didn't say, 'life can go on as before'."

The canine grew quiet, choosing his next words carefully. "I suppose we both know that would be impossible. However, that is not a terrible thing, is it?"

"For you, it's a great thing," Cathleen stated, bitterly.

"How so?" Mr. Peabody asked, surprised at her tone.

"You know a vampire, a real vampire. You, the scientist, will share your discovery with the world and become even more renowned."

He looked horrified. "Cathleen, I wouldn't! I swore to you that I-"

"What is a promise worth when you can have fame and wealth?" She finally whirled around. Her eyes were glowing a crimson red, and her fangs protruded. "What is loyalty worth when you can gain so much more from exploiting an oddity, a freak?!"

Mr. Peabody stared at her, unwavering. "Cathleen Young, I have no intention of telling anyone you are a vampire. Why do you think so little of me, even after all I've done to help you?"

"You have it all, but it will never be enough."

"Who are you to say what my desires are? Besides, you're being illogical. If I had wanted more attention, I would have just announced your secret at the trial."

"How can I trust you not to tell anyone? I was a fool to let you know."

"You will just have to trust me."

"I can't risk that."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Mr. Peabody began to sound hurt.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving New York?"

"Yes. I can't afford to stay here and be outed."

Mr. Peabody stepped back as if he had been hit. Cat could tell he was clearly trying to steady his voice. "I don't want you to leave. We've been through so much, and I consider you a friend."

Cat looked away, the red in her eyes fading back to blue. "I'm sorry, but I must consider my safety."

"Of course. I wish you well." He didn't protest anymore and walked past her, stopping before he got to the door. "I never considered you an oddity or a freak. I hope someday you can accept yourself. Goodbye, Cathleen." With those words, he left the apartment, and Cat was alone once more.

The sound of the door shutting made an icy wave wash over her, a feeling that was colder than her own skin. She collapsed on her knees, overcome with emotional pain. The only being who had ever cared about her just left, and she had been the one to push him away. She had to do it, not only for her safety, but for his. This was the way things should be; every day he had been in her presence, she had put him in danger, and now, he was safe, safe from her and anyone who would want to harm him because of her.

Cat struggled to lift herself up off the floor and stand. All she could think about was leaving, and she shakily packed her things, trying not to let her thoughts wander to Mr. Peabody, to his kindness, his charity, his blood.

His blood.

Her eyes widened as she thought about his blood racing through his veins, warm and sweet and satisfying. Ever since she first had a taste of it, she couldn't stop craving it. She had had to hide this fact from him, as she couldn't possibly tell him. It didn't matter now; she would never see him again.

Cat threw down the suitcase, growling in frustration. She had nothing of value in the whole world, so packing was pointless. She shoved the suitcase in her small closet, then left the apartment through the front door, leaving the city behind in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Miles and miles of land passed by in minutes, but to Cat, she seemed to be traveling in slow motion. A heavy weight burdened her and seemed to chain her to the world, though the train she was on traveled quickly, past New York City, away from the place she called home and everything she had ever worked for.

The young woman looked out the window and saw the landscape change. She would go as far as she could go on the train, then wander by herself, afterwards. After that, who knew? She'd have to keep running, running, running. There was no stability for a creature like her, no true home or friends or...

She stopped herself from breaking down; she was tired of shedding tears over the situation. She had known for a while that this was coming. The question was, how could she have been so careless? Mr. Peabody could have been put in danger because of her.

Mr. Peabody...

Cat couldn't keep holding back the tears. Sobbing, quietly, she thought of her former boss. He had been the kindest being she had ever met. At least he was safe, now.

Or was he?

Another icy wave washed over her. Would Ms. Grunion retaliate against him? Surely, her wrath would be directed at her, but would she do anything to him?

Cat relaxed, momentarily. He could take care of himself; he was intelligent and had survived so far, hadn't he? He didn't need her hovering over him. Besides, she would just put him in more danger.

The more she thought about the situation, the more uneasy she became. Thinking of many possibilities, Cat realized with horror that she had left the canine to fend for himself. If something did happen, she wouldn't be around to protect him. Though she was a monster, she had strengths that humans didn't have, and she had someone she had a responsibility to protect, whether he actually needed it or not.

She went back and forth in her own mind, debating and struggling to find the right answer. The confidence she had previously had in her decision to leave New York lessened with every passing second and was replaced by her desire to ensure of the canine's safety. Finally, she made up her mind. At the next stop, she got off the train and walked away from where anyone could see her. Then, she transformed into a bat and flew as fast as she could.

Cathleen arrived at Mr. Peabody's penthouse a couple of hours later. Exhausted, she transformed into her humanoid form and rang the doorbell. Had she been alive, her heart would have been pounding, scared. It was 3 in the morning, and she wasn't even sure if he would answer.

She heard Mr. Peabody's tired voice over the intercom a few moments later. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Cathleen," the young woman answered, her voice shaky.

A minute later, Mr. Peabody came out of the elevator in a red robe. He looked shocked and stood, quietly, as if he was trying to process what was happening.

Cat stood there, a bit weary, struggling to think of what to say, though nothing she came up with seemed right. At last, she just fell to her knees and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mr. Peabody gently hugged her back and said, "It's alright, Cathleen. Here. Let's go inside and talk."

The two entered his penthouse, went into the living room, and sat on the couch. For a while, Cat just looked at her lap, and Mr. Peabody waited patiently. Finally, she spoke. "I shouldn't have mistrusted you. I'm just really scared."

"I understand, and I don't hold it against you."

"No. I shouldn't have treated you like that, especially after all you've done for me. You've been very kind to me, and I should have believed you when you said you wouldn't tell anyone I'm a...a..."

"A vampire?"

Cat nodded. "I'm still trying to adjust to my new life, and I'm so afraid that if anyone finds out, I'll be hunted. I don't know what to do." She held her head in her hands. "I can't go. I can't stay. I can't be the person I wanted to be before I got cursed with...this. I made so many plans, thinking I could just go on as I did before, but it's not possible."

Mr. Peabody put a paw on her back. "You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what happens."

Cat began to protest, but cut herself off, too weary to argue. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'll try to be more trusting from now on...if you will allow me to still be in your presence."

"Of course. You are very dear to me." Mr. Peabody's voice became gentler. "I'm so glad you came back. I thought I'd never see you again."

The tenderness in his voice softened her, but she immediately became frightened when she began craving his blood. She quickly turned away from him, and he apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not you," Cat interrupted.

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, realizing she had to tell him. "It's...your blood. I...I crave it."

"You crave it?" he repeated.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She held her head as if in pain.

"Why are you apologizing? If you need my blood, take it."

"I can't. I can't risk hurting you again."

"Cathleen, you don't cause me pain. Please, trust me." He sat closer and tilted his head to the side.

Unable to resist, she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck. The canine flinched and groaned in pain but kept still as she slowly drank. They both soon relaxed. Mr. Peabody draped his arm around Cat, letting out a soft moan. A warm feeling pulsed through Cat's body, one that she had not felt since before she had become a vampire. This sensation was different than any she had ever experienced. It was like floating on a cloud, warm and safe.

She heard Mr. Peabody whisper, "I'm feeling a bit weak."

Cat immediately withdrew her fangs. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "That was...phenomenal."

Cat laid him down, gently. "Rest. I'll get you something to eat."

She went into the kitchen and found some fruit and crackers and brought them to him. He ate, slowly. "Thank you," she told him, sitting by him.

"You're very welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Stronger than I ever have been before. I just wish I didn't have to drain you."

"I'll be alright. I found the experience quite...pleasant."

"You did, too?"

He nodded. "It was similar to taking a bubble bath or receiving a massage."

Cat nodded. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I have to go back to my apartment."

Mr. Peabody looked up at her. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

The young woman hesitated. "I'm just worried that I took too much blood."

"You worry too much. I promise, I'll be okay. I just need rest."

Cathleen stood up. "Call me if you need anything."

"Cathleen, will I see you at the office tomorrow?"

She stopped. "If I still have a job, Mr. Peabody. I'd like to continue working for you until I figure out what I'm going to do."

He smiled, warmly. "You do. Please, whatever you decide to do, make sure you put great thought into it."

Despite how overwhelmed by her emotions she was, Cat managed to smile back and nod.

As she turned to leave, there was a crash near them. A figure had broken through one of the windows. Their glowing red eyes was just one of the many telltale signs that they were not human.

The figure stepped on the broken glass, eyes focused on the other two. Cat instinctively got near Mr. Peabody, who asked, sitting up with difficulty and trying to steady his voice, "Who are you, and why are you in my home?"

The figure just grinned and sprang to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual Ch. 8

Something inside Cat immediately changed, like a switch was flipped. The figure before her was a threat, and she had to protect Mr. Peabody from them. Only one thing was on her mind: destruction. 

Cat got closer to the figure, hoping to keep their attention on her and not the canine. "It's rude to crash through someone's window without knocking, first." 

The figure laughed, revealing razor-sharp, pointy teeth. "I don't care." They stepped closer to Cat and examined her, carefully. "This'll be easy. You're just a fledgling." The figure pounced on Cat, knocking her back. She hit the wall. 

Cat didn't have time to focus on the pain that rushed through her head. She heard Mr. Peabody yell, weakly, but before she could respond, the figure grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "You're not much fun to play with, little weakling," the figure hissed. "A vampire is useless without strength." 

Cat frowned, trying to think of what to do. As long as the figure stayed away from Mr. Peabody, she didn't care what was done to her. However, she knew she wouldn't last long like this, even though she had just drank blood and thus had more strength than usual. "I haven't met any other vampires." 

"That's not true. You were turned, like us all. You're just a pathetic excuse for one." The figure then whispered in her ear. "Once I get through with you, I'll make your pet into a small snack." They chuckled. 

Cathleen's eyes glowed red. In a rage, she punched her attacker in the stomach. The figure would have gone through the wall, had it not been for the fact that the two were now outside on top of the building. 

The figure fell off, surprised at the sudden change in scenery. They quickly became aware of what was happening and levitated back to Cat. They grabbed her and forcefully bit into her neck, deeply.

Cat screamed in pain. She wanted to focus on that, but she still had to protect herself and keep the attacker away from Mr. Peabody. Thinking quickly, Cat did the only thing she could think of to do. 

The figure jerked. Through her tears, she saw their expression turn from confident to blank. Painfully, Cat managed to say, "You will never hurt him." 

Cat withdrew her arm, which she had shoved through the figure's chest and heart. The figure fell, and their body slowly turned to ash. The night wind gently swept the ashes away. 

Cat fell, bleeding. She needed to get back inside but didn't know how she had gotten up there in the first place. Laboriously, she climbed down and through the broken window, back into the penthouse. 

Mr. Peabody was in there and ran to her, terrified. "Cathleen! Are you alright? Here, let's get you to the hospital!" 

Cat shook her head. "N-no. I won't be able to explain what happened. Besides, it's just a scratch." 

"Come into the bathroom, then, and let me mend your wounds."

The canine helped her to the bathroom, where he cleaned her neck and put medicine on it. He wrapped a bandage around it. "Do you know who that was?" he asked, concerned. 

"No. I just know they were a vampire." Cat sighed. "I should have asked why they did this." 

"You most likely wouldn't have gotten an answer. Hold still." 

"Thank you for doing this. I'm so sorry," Cat said, remorsefully. 

"For what? It wasn't your fault." 

"They must have known I was a vampire and wanted to attack me. I...I am a danger to you. I guess I'm like a magnet that attracts danger. That's one of the reasons I left. I keep putting you in harm's way." 

"Cathleen..." 

"Think about it. First, the trial, now this. I have a feeling that it's just going to keep getting worse. I should have stayed away." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in too much pain to cry. "I can't risk you getting hurt." 

"Cathleen, you're not a danger to me. In fact, I feel safer with you around." 

"How is that even possible?" she asked in disbelief. 

"You just saved my life from that vampire, and you defended me from that man who kicked me. Your presence in my life isn't a hazard; it's a comfort." He finished bandaging her neck. "I don't know why that vampire was here, but there may be more in the future. Don't you think it would be better if we faced them together?" 

Cat hesitated, touching the bandage. "You'd be putting yourself in harm's way, and for what?" 

"For a friend." 

Cat was quiet. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom, and Mr. Peabody followed her. "Cathleen, I'm not helpless. I can hold my own, though I prefer not to engage in violence." 

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not worth it." 

"I think you are."

Mr. Peabody looked back at her, holding his own gaze, steadfastly. Cat had a feeling that no matter what she said to him, he would not back down or let her walk away. Her voice hitched. "You might get killed. There's others out there." 

"I know the risks, and I'm willing to take them." 

Cat broke their eye contact and sat on the couch. "I'll clean up the glass. Please, just let me rest a minute." 

"I'll clean it up. I feel much better, now. I'll get the window repaired in the morning."

"What will you tell them?" 

"Just a moment." He left the room and came back with a broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the broken glass. "I'll tell them I was moving a piece of furniture, and it fell backwards and broke the window." 

Cat nodded. "I suppose that would be plausible. I have to think of something to explain this injury. You know how people are; they'll ask questions."

"You could say you scraped it against something." 

"Or I slipped and fell on something sharp." 

They looked at each other, wearily. Mr. Peabody yawned. "We'll both figure something out. In the meantime, can you do one favor for me, if you're up to it?" 

"Yes." 

"Could you help me put a tarp up over this window? I've cleared away the glass." 

"Yeah," Cat replied, getting up. 

As Mr. Peabody and Cat covered the broken window, the canine offered, "You can sleep here tonight. I'm sure you're exhausted, and it would be difficult to get a cab at this time in the morning."

"Not really, but thank you. I'll manage." 

Mr. Peabody looked over at her, frowning. "I would feel a lot better if you stayed, unless it makes you feel uncomfortable. After what's happened, I don't know if either of us should be alone." 

Cat glanced at him in turn. "Are you hiring me as your bodyguard?" A slight smile crept across her lips. 

He paused. "I don't really need one. It's just, I-" 

"I'm just teasing," Cat interrupted. "I know what you mean. By the way, do you mind if I wash my clothes and take a shower? I must look horrible." 

"I don't mind at all. Do whatever you need to. I'm afraid I don't have anything that would fit you." 

"I'll just wrap myself in a towel." 

They finished hanging the tarp up. "I'll wash your clothes for you," Mr. Peabody stated.

"Thank you. I don't think the blood will come out. I'll cut the sleeves off the shirt and throw them both away when I get the chance." 

Mr. Peabody washed Cat's clothes while she took a shower. When she left the bathroom, she saw her clothes were near the door, folded, clean, and dry. The bloodstains were nonexistent. She got dressed and looked for Mr. Peabody, but he was nowhere to be see. She figured that he had gone to bed. 

Cat saw that the couch had pillows and blankets on it, and she laid down, exhausted. She didn't even have time to think about the events that happened that night because she almost immediately fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the old chapter 8.

Cat smelled something delicious. She slowly woke up, then shot up, panicking, suddenly. She realized it was morning and that the sun was up, and the penthouse had many windows. 

To her surprise, the living room was dark. Looking around, she saw that dark curtains covered every window except for the broken one. 

Cat slowly stood up, going into the kitchen, where she saw Mr. Peabody cooking. He was wearing an apron and a chef's hat. "Good morning," he told her in a singsong voice. 

"Morning," she stated back, yawning. "I hate this time of day, to be honest." 

"I imagine it's quite painful for you."

"Yes. I see you have curtains over the windows. Thank you. I would have gotten one hell of a sunburn if you hadn't done that." 

"You're very welcome. I want you to be comfortable. Besides, your night was difficult enough. I didn't want you to be in more pain. Do you like pancakes?" 

She nodded, sitting on a stool. "I don't eat much, but most food doesn't do anything to me except garlic." 

"I will be very careful not to use it when you're around," he said, pouring batter onto a hot skillet. 

"You're so considerate. Thank you for washing my clothes. I never would've gotten the stains out. How did you do it?" 

"Hydrogen peroxide, ammonia, and lots of cold water," he replied, smiling. He used a spatula to flip the pancake. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." 

"It was no trouble." He turned off the stove and stacked a small pile of pancakes on two plates. He set them on a small table, along with silverware, butter, and maple syrup. 

"I've never had real maple syrup before," Cat stated, sitting down. "We always got the cheap corn syrup stuff." 

Mr. Peabody sat across from her. "It's much better-tasting and thinner." He let her use the butter and syrup, first. They said nothing for awhile as they prepared their pancakes and ate. 

Cat broke the awkward silence. Anything that had been said before this was just used to avoid the inevitable. "We need to talk about last night," she said, solemnly. 

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I agree." 

"I murdered someone." 

"You were protecting yourself."

"And you, but I still killed someone. I never thought I'd do something like that." She paused, letting the weight of her words get heavier. "One of the worst parts is, I don't know why they did it or who they were. If they knew I'm a vampire, who else knows? How much danger am I in? More importantly, since you and I have been around each other so much, you are most likely in a lot of danger, as well. What I'm trying to say is that we need a plan, since we're going to go through this together." 

Mr. Peabody took a bite, thoughtfully. "Yes. There is a lot to consider. I don't think there is much we can do until another vampire confronts you. Our best option right now is defense. We don't want to raise much suspicion, especially since the trial just ended." 

Cathleen stared at her plate, heaving a heavy sigh. "I never wanted this." 

Mr. Peabody paused, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't want to unload all my problems on you," she said. 

"It's alright; I'm a good listener. Tell me what's troubling you."

"I never wanted to be a vampire; I was turned against my will. I just wanted to be finish school and be a programmer and spend my free time relaxing. Then, everything changed. I was walking home one night, and a guy grabbed me and bit my neck, leaving me for dead. I woke up a few hours later and didn't feel the same. I didn't realize what had happened until morning, when the sun came up. I didn't think vampires really existed until I became one, and I've had to deal with it the best I could. Blending in with humans worked for awhile, but now that other vampires are after me, I won't be able to continue having the life I wanted." She put her head in her hands. "I don't want to fight. I just want to go throughout my existence in peace and unseen. I don't understand why any of this is happening." She began crying, quietly. 

Mr. Peabody got up from his chair and went around the table. Gently placing a paw on her arm, he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm very sorry that happened to you. If it's any consolation, I think you've been managing very well, despite your obstacles. You're a very strong person to have gone through all you have." 

"Thank you," Cat told him, looking at him and putting her hand on top of his paw, momentarily. Then, she faced him. "You've been such a big help to me. How can I repay you?" 

"As I've said before, repayment is not necessary. I only desire your friendship. I may, to a certain extent, need your protection, though I'm capable of defending myself, since you said you don't wish to fight." 

Cathleen stated, "I don't like to, but it looks like I'll have to. Besides, I'd do anything to protect you." 

There was a pause. 

"That came out wrong," she said. 

"I appreciate the sentiment." 

"No, I mean..." She looked away, struggling to find the right words. "You're very important to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I feel the same way about you. As long as we stick together and stay vigilant, we'll both be alright. In fact, why don't we do some research together on vampires? It will help us to be as knowledgeable as we can." 

Cat nodded and said, "You set it up while I do the dishes." 

"Thank you. You don't have to do that." 

"It's the least I can do." 

Mr. Peabody started up his laptop while Cathleen washed and dried the dishes they had used. When she entered the living room after she had finished, she saw the canine sitting on the couch, typing on the computer. She sat by him and saw that he had a couple of webpages pulled up. "I'm sure you've done quite a bit of research, yourself," he stated. 

Cat nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to do more. There's probably a few things I missed." 

After a while of browsing, Cathleen said, "I wish I could find the guy who did this to me. I want him to at least know how much pain he caused me, even if he doesn't care." 

"I understand. Would it bring you closure?" 

"I think so. If I knew what his name was, I could find him. All I remember was his scent and red eyes." 

Mr. Peabody held her hand. "You don't have to talk about it if it's too painful. I'll never ask you to bring it up." 

Cat welcomed the gesture. "I appreciate it. It's not really that painful now, but it's beyond frustrating to be so different from everyone else." 

"I understand that. It took me a long time to adjust to being among humans and trying to live like them." 

Cathleen looked at him, intrigued. This was the first time Mr. Peabody had brought up anything about his past. "Was it difficult for you to be accepted?" 

"Oh, yes," he replied. "Many people said it was impossible for a dog to do the things I've done, and some people even tried to stop me. However, I persevered and have accomplished so much, more than a lot of humans have. Nothing is impossible." He smiled at her. "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to, no matter what it is."

Cat smiled back, though not as brightly. "I just want to have a good life." 

"You'll have it." Mr. Peabody turned his attention back to their research. 

"Mr. Peabody?" 

"Yes? And call me Hector, if you wish, except at work. We must keep things professional there."

"I agree. Anyway, Hector, I was thinking about something. I hope I won't offend you by the suggestion."

"Go on." 

"Well, I'm worried that there's going to be another attack here, and if I'm at home, I won't be around to do anything." 

Mr. Peabody looked up at her, knowing where she was leading with this. He paused, seeming hesitant. "Do you want to stay here until the situation is resolved?" 

"If you're not uncomfortable with that." 

"I'm not uncomfortable; there's plenty of room. I can set one up for you." 

"You're sure? It was just a suggestion." 

"A logical one, and I'm sure." 

"I'll go get my stuff, then," Cat said, and left to go to her apartment. When she returned, Mr. Peabody was setting up one of the spare rooms for her. At that moment, specifically, he was dusting, and he sneezed. 

"Bless you."

He turned toward her, then got a tissue and blew his nose. "Just lay your bags anywhere. Make yourself at home." 

"How much will I owe you in rent?" 

The canine stopped dusting and turned toward her. "Nothing." 

"I wouldn't feel right staying here for free." 

"If it makes you feel better, you're helping me by making me feel safer," he stated, resuming his chore. 

"I'll do more than that," said Cat. "I can finish dusting for you." 

"Thank you. I'm a bit allergic to dust." 

"I guess that's where it's pretty handy that I'm a walking corpse," Cat joked, taking the duster and cleaning. 

Mr. Peabody looked at her, strangely. 

"Because dead people don't have allergies," she explained. "At least, I don't." 

"I understood the joke. I just didn't expect it." 

She giggled. "I guess it's a bit dark. Sorry." 

"No need to apologize." He got another tissue. "Please tell me when you're done so I can finish preparing the room." 

After he left, Cathleen continued to dust, and she swept the floor afterwards. When she called him back in, he was relieved. "Thank you so much," he told her.

"No problem. Anytime." 

Together, they quickly finished setting up the room. After Cat finished unpacking, she said, "It will be a little odd staying with someone. I haven't lived with anyone since I lived with my parents." 

"Do you speak to them often?" Mr. Peabody asked her. 

"I haven't spoken to them in years. There's no way I could, now." 

"I apologize." 

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we should do some more research. Do you mind if I take a shower, first?" 

"Go ahead." 

Cat took a thorough shower, washing all the dust off of her. Perhaps she had been wrong to suggest this arrangement, but it was only temporary. After all, if Mr. Peabody hadn't been okay with her staying, he would have refused. Still, he seemed uneasy for some reason. She hoped her almost constant presence wouldn't cause him any discomfort. They did enjoy each other's company, but yet, he never seemed to want to get closer to her. She was his friend, however, he kept her at arm's length, perhaps because he was her boss. Would it be any different, she wondered, if he wasn't? She guessed she wouldn't know that for awhile. For now, it was enough that she could keep him safe, and she felt safer when she was in his presence.


End file.
